


裂隙与光-光篇-Chapter 3&4

by yzkbunny



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzkbunny/pseuds/yzkbunny
Summary: 风暴前的暗涌，都披着风平浪静的外衣。





	裂隙与光-光篇-Chapter 3&4

**Author's Note:**

> 若干专业性bug请忽略。  
> 一直被念叨的人物正式登场。  
> 似乎出现了“新”的感情线？

**Chapter 3**  
Melted Angel播放的音乐依旧温存缱绻。Andriy Shevchenko自觉加入了Paolo Maldini和Filippo Inzaghi的队伍，在每个周五的晚上成为这里的常客，而他最喜欢的一款鸡尾酒正是跨年前Robin van Persie和Francesc Fabregas专门为他调制的那杯，以至于每次光顾Melted Angel都会指名二人为他再度调制，他私下里给这款鸡尾酒取了一个名字叫做“Drowning in Ricardo Tenderly”。是夜，他放下酒杯，对身旁说笑的二人说：“我准备月底再去一趟F城，我要亲自把Ricky带回来。”话音刚落，Paolo Maldini和Filippo Inzaghi先前的欢声笑语瞬间息止，用一副“你有必要么”的眼神看向金发男人。Andriy Shevchenko解释说：“一个周末的时间足够了。周六早上出发，周日晚上就能把Ricky带回来，不会占用任何一天工作日。”“Andriy，你知道的，我们何尝是这个意思。只是Ricky又不是第一次来M城，你有必要亲自去F城迎接么？”Paolo Maldini用一副看破一切的语气说。Filippo Inzaghi则晃动着杯中的暗绿色液体，附和着说：“就是。除了Ricky，还有那个天才小设计师Andrea Poli，你可别把他给忘了。”“Pippo，这次我只能带回Ricky。至于Andrea Poli，恐怕要借助Ricky的能量了。”Filippo Inzaghi强忍住吐槽的冲动，压下酒杯，冲着金发男人说：“Andriy，瞧瞧你，三句话里，二句话不忘Ricky，剩下一句还是工作。”Andriy Shevchenko听罢，居然露出了一个无比柔情的笑意，他脉脉地注视着手中的酒杯：“你们知道么，这款酒的名字叫做‘Drowning in Ricardo Tenderly’，我取的。”听得旁边两人双手抱头，摆出一副受不了的样子，他们在这个瞬间迅速达成了一致，就让Andriy Shevchenko一个人沉溺在这份温柔的疯狂中吧。

Ricardo Leite接到Andriy Shevchenko的电话时，刚把自行车停在教学楼下。那个熟悉的声音告诉他，他已经抵达Rai Oliveira的办公室了。Ricardo Leite轻轻扣门三下，然后推开恩师办公室的大门，映入眼帘的就是金发男人带着温情笑意的脸庞，以及恩师端着茶托优雅翘起的兰花小指。Rai Oliveira起身，将他迎到Andriy Shevchenko跟前：“Shevchenko先生接你回M城。另外，我也跟Shevchenko先生交待过，他们会在六月底放你回来，让你参加毕业答辩和典礼。实习的时候，可别把你的论文抛在脑后了。Ricky，凡事量力而行，如果将所有事情都抗在肩上、憋在心里，那么人生就太过于沉重了。这次回归M城，与当初离开M城，想必你可以换一种心境了吧......”恩师一如既往在他耳边絮叨地各种叮嘱，他已经脑补出恩师的一万字心灵鸡汤以及在他推门前恩师对Andriy Shevchenko喋喋不休的声波攻击，不过这些唠叨依旧让他感到温暖，无论时机——不管是最初的相遇，还是最后的告别。抱着一大叠Rai Oliveira塞给他的资料（以提醒他在M城也不要忘记撰写论文），Ricardo Leite与他的恩师挥手道别，随后跟在Andriy Shevchenko身后离开。他不知道的是，当他带上办公室的大门，Rai Oliveira取下眼镜，食指与中指的指尖轻轻拂过眼睛的位置，虽然他的脸上什么异常也没有，但是那双轻微泛红的眼睛却也真切地出卖了他的情绪。

“Ricky，你的行李收拾好了么？如果准备好了，我们随时可以出发。”Ricardo Leite眨了几下眼睛：“我还没开始收拾，再给我一个下午加一个晚上吧。”“啊.....所以我们要明天再出发么？我原本计划在天黑前赶回M城。”“只多了一个晚上而已。”“因为不在计划内，所以没有预定酒店，难道我今晚要在车里过夜了？”“你可以来我家呀。”Ricardo Leite很是云淡风轻地吐出这句话，他看着金发男人渐渐亮起的眼睛，适时地补上一句：“不过，我家地小床小，只能委屈你睡沙发了。”金发男人不由笑出了声：“Ricky，我还是得感谢你好心收留我过夜。”Ricardo Leite取出钥匙打开房门，请Andriy Shevchenko坐下，然后从冰箱里取出一只柠檬切片，泡了一壶柠檬水，给端坐在沙发上的Andriy Shevchenko倒了一杯。金发男人接过柠檬水，看着男孩卷起衬衫袖子，翻箱倒柜地开始收拾东西，从落地窗射入的阳光里悄然扬起一片迎光起舞的尘埃，阳光勾勒出男孩美好的身形，尘埃细密的颗粒静静停落在他浓密睫毛的侧边，他连呼吸都不敢大声，生怕惊碎了这只如同油画般写意浓重的梦。男孩要带走的东西着实不多，很快就整理出一个行李箱，看着男孩蹲在地上忙碌的身影，金发男人有些莫名的恍惚，所以到底是什么东西，磨薄并穿透了三年时光，他一直觉得他们都会变，然而在某些瞬间，他又总能模模糊糊地感受到，他们，其实，也并没有怎样改变。这个夜晚，Ricardo Leite还是将自己的小床让给了Andriy Shevchenko，说白天的话只是玩笑他是客人自己不应该让客人睡沙发。一叠长长的往事胶片在金发男人的脑海里来来回回地放映着，他翻来覆去地睡不着，于是放低声音，试探性地朝沙发的方向低语了几句：“Ricky......所以Andrea Poli是什么情况？”沙发上的人影动了动，发出一声嘀咕：“Sheva，你还没睡呀。”然后断断续续地用带着困意的语气说：“忘记告诉你了......Andrea说他有不去实习的理由，还说典礼后他会带上作品亲自前往MIS拜访，还点名要Inzaghi先生为他面试......这件事可能要拜托你了，Sheva。毕竟，我跟Inzaghi先生还没有那么熟悉......”Andriy Shevchenko听后，颇有些想笑：“Ricky，怎么听上去Andrea Poli像是一个很难相处的人呢？”然后他听见男孩在暗处晃动脑袋的声音，以及带着倦意的话语：“只要找对了与他相处的方式，就会发现，Andrea是一个特别坚持自己想法而且特别单纯的男孩......Andrea还亲口告诉我，Filippo Inzaghi是他的偶像，自从在一次设计沙龙上遇见他之后，就一直是他的偶像了......Sheva，你知道么，他说这些话的时候眼睛里面有星星诶......”“听你这样一说，我想Pippo也会很喜欢他的......”“你说的‘喜欢’应该不是那种‘喜欢’吧？”“嗯？你说的‘喜欢’又是哪种‘喜欢’呢？”“我觉得Inzaghi先生心里一直住了一个人，毕竟......”“毕竟什么？”“下次再说。明天你还要开车，早点睡吧......”男孩软绵绵的一句话堵住了金发男人所有将思绪化为言辞的念头。

“咚咚咚”，晨起后所有残存的睡意都被一阵急促的敲门声冲散。Ricardo Leite在确认自己衣着整齐、头毛乖顺后开了门，抱着一大束向日葵的Carolina Dias一跃上前，用小女孩特有的羞涩又轻软的语调对他说：“Ricky，生日快乐呀。”Ricardo Leite接过花束，正在犹豫是否请女孩进屋，这时金发男人的声音从他的身后飘来：“Ricky，这么早是谁来了？”然后他亲眼见证了Carolina Dias渐渐睁大的眼睛以及那股可以称得上是惊惧的眼神，女孩后退了几步，有些慌乱地摸了摸耳侧的碎发，眼睛里有什么东西在闪动，她停了一会儿，猛地转身，“蹬蹬蹬蹬”地扶着栏杆猛冲下楼。Ricardo Leite顺着女孩先前的视线看过去，Andriy Shevchenko顶着一头凌乱的金发，睡衣扣子开到了胸口的位置，锁骨上还有一处暧昧不明的暗红色痕迹。Ricardo Leite瞬间读懂了女孩的眼神，他感到一阵前所未有的绝望，在瞪了金发男人一眼、将花束塞到他怀中之后，他沿着楼梯朝女孩离去的方向追去。“Carol，Carol，等等！”在公寓大门外，他喊住了女孩，后者缓缓转身，眼泪一串一串地往下掉。“今天我真要离开了，我要去M城实习，如果不出意外，我会留在那里。刚才你看到的那个男人，是我未来的领导及同事，他忘记预定酒店，临时在我家凑合了一晚。”女孩止住了呜咽，抬起头：“所以你还是回到了你之前离开的地方。Ricky，我相信你，我一直相信你。其实不是这件事本身，而是这件事催生出的感觉，第一次让我有了放弃的念头。这是我认识你的第三年，我第三次送你向日葵，可能也是最后一次了。”她满面的泪痕闪闪发亮，拭去眼角的泪滴，她继续说道：“或许在你心里我还是那个什么都不懂的小女孩，每次风风火火地冲向吧台点一杯拿铁。不过我现在觉得，能以这样的形象停留在你的记忆里，也许是最好的告别。”她用手捂着脸庞，似乎想让自己冷静下来，最后她很努力地牵开嘴角，挤出一个带着泪水气息的微笑：“Ricky，谢谢你，祝你一切顺利。”“不，Carol，谢谢你。”Carolina Dias朝Ricardo Leite最后一次挥手，她急着背过身去直视日光，在一阵晕眩中她似乎听到有个声音在对她说：“万事皆是结局，万事皆是开始......”

Ricardi Leite带着一脸恍然回到屋内，他看到Andriy Shevchenko已将向日葵稍作修剪并插在了注满水的玻璃瓶里，放在了窗台。他叹了口气。Andriy Shevchenko突然冒出一句话：“这小姑娘喜欢你。”不顾Ricardo Leite抗议的眼神，继续说道：“Ricky，你知不知道向日葵的花语是沉默的爱。”“她还小，她甚至分不清迷恋、喜欢和爱。”“那你呢？”金发男人忽然加重的语气让男孩有些猝不及防，他躲开前者的眼神，望向窗台上的向日葵，幽幽地说：“你说得没错，我又有什么资格说她呢。”Andriy Shevchenko有些后悔，他不该这样着急，其实他之前一直把控得很好，不管是两人重逢后相处的氛围，还是两人谈话的节奏，可是这一切都在他看到男孩收到这束向日葵之后发生了突变，他摇着头，为自己的轻微失控而感到懊恼。好在Ricardo Leite及时收住了情绪，他抬起那双已然蒙上一层水汽的眼睛，问道：“我们什么时候出发？”“吃过早午饭后？”“就现在吧，我想越早越好。”Andriy Shevchenko讶异于男孩的善变，他重新确认了一遍：“我们不先吃点什么？”“可以先开车到我最爱的披萨店打包一大份披萨。”“嗯，就听你的。对了，生日快乐，Ricky。”Andriy Shevchenko并未意识到自己脸上又流露出了那股包含着无限宠溺的笑容，正如三、四年前，在他与男孩相处的四个月里，他无法拒绝男孩每一个小小的要求。

“Caspar，今晚的安排是？”“Leite先生，今晚六点，您将前往Bocconi庄园与Bocconi Celico共进晚餐。”“又是和他？”“是的。今晚您需要与他商讨联合创立广告设计公司的事宜。”Charlie Leite不再说话，他熄灭手中的香烟，然后抽出一支新的重新点燃。Caspar Leto心下了然，他的老板Charlie Leite怀着忧虑的心事。果然，Charlie Leite吐出几朵烟云，嘴里嘀咕着：”Bocconi Celico这老家伙是B大校董，如果能争取到他的支持，就相当于有了人力和资金的双重保障。我和他吃过多少次了饭了，当然知道他一向扮演的是狮子大开口的角色，如果没有足够丰厚的利益诱惑，他怎么会轻易上钩呢。”Charlie Leite突然倒吸了一口冷气，他的偏头痛又犯了，于是Caspar Leto赶紧打开药箱，将几粒止疼片和一杯温水递送至他的面前。Charlie Leite起身的时候，不小心撞上了身后的书架，几本书重重地砸在地上，书里还掉出几张轻飘飘的东西。Caspar Leto蹲下收拾的时候，被其中掉落的一张照片攫取了目光，那双在梦境中出现过千百回的眼睛穿过照片的黑与白，灼伤了他的手指，刚刚被他捏在手中的相片又坠落在地。他在Charlie Leite开口前迅速捡起了照片，于是他听见前者的声音像是从渺远的深处飘来：“哦，是这张照片。上面的孩子是我的侄子，Ricardo Leite。”Caspar Leto感到脑袋里每一根血管的血液都在高速流动，他下意识地说了一句：“他真漂亮。”Charlie Leite似乎对他的反应并不惊讶，只是露出了一个相当玩味的笑容：“是么？这样漂亮的孩子也许不日就会卷土重来，将挥舞的宝剑架于我的颈项。所以我希望他最好已经人间蒸发了，永远永远不要让我知道他的存在。否则，我和他之间免不了一场见血的纷争。”Caspar Leto还在回味自己老板措辞中的深意，然而Charlie Leite说完这些话后眼里一闪而过的寒光将他拖回现实，他想把照片夹回书本，未料想Charlie Leite先他一步，用火机点着了相片一角，然后他们一起看着这张照片化作落于猩红色地毯上的一小撮灰烬。

走出Bocconi庄园的Charlie Leite把自己的指关节掰得咔嚓作响，下扬的嘴角开始酝酿着一场情绪风暴。Caspar Leto拉开车门，将黑着脸的Charlie Leite请进车内。跟在Charlie Leite身边将近三个月的他终日耳濡目染，倒也看懂了先前在饭桌上他的老板与Bocconi Celico之间的博弈。无论如何，这次商谈的结果就是双方达成一致联手创立广告设计公司，以填充Charlie Leite旗下业务的新版图，不过Bocconi Celico这只老狐狸也从Charlie Leite身上狠狠捞了一笔，不管是金钱上的回报还是名誉上的回馈一点都没有少，棋差一招的Charlie Leite只能一一承诺兑现，这不，现在的他坐在他的加长林肯里对着Bocconi Celico咒骂不休。豪华轿车的司机驾驶得非常平稳，不过端坐于后座的Caspar Leto却生出了一个足够危险的念头，一个让他想到就心跳加速、血流上脑的念头。他直勾勾地盯着Charlie Leite的后座，这个男人一见面就夸奖他人活心活然后将他从不见天日的地下赌场带走并让他担任自己的私助，工作第一天他才知道这个男人就是跨国企业Lsquare的董事长兼CEO——Charlie Leite，他希望他能对自己的老板多一些感激，只是在共事的过程中他渐渐觉察出Charlie Leite的敏感、阴暗和不安，这些在平时被藏匿得极好的黑色情绪在昨晚照片掉落时到达了顶峰，也让他窥见了Charlie Leite内心深处的惶恐，他似乎对Lsquare的前景缺乏信念，对至亲的存在心生怨咒，做一个更加大胆的推测，或许他的亲侄子Ricardo Leite才是Lsquare的合法所有者，这个想法令他异常兴奋。一丝来自身后的冰冷让Charlie Leite不寒而栗，他下意识地看向后视镜，不过此时的Caspar Leto却正襟危坐，一脸严肃，眼神里只有一片看似无知的空洞。

Andriy Shevchenko合上办公室的门正要离开，忽然发现隔壁办公间还亮着一丛暖黄色的光束。他悄无声息地走到隔壁门前，本来打算在门上轻叩几下的手忽然收住了，里面的男孩还对着键盘一阵敲击，似乎没有停下的意思。男孩今天穿了一件白色衬衫，袖口卷了几道，不过就算是最普通的衬衫穿在他的身上也衬托得他清爽脱俗，灯光打在他如同雕像般深邃的面孔上，在眼下投射出一层层疏疏密密的阴影。像是才意识到有人到来，男孩抬起头，眼神里透出轻微的疲惫。Andriy Shevchenko看着些心疼：“Ricky，你又在加班么？如果手上的事情太多就及时告诉我，不用一个人埋头苦干。”男孩把头摇得跟拨浪鼓一般：“没有的事。Sheva，你已经很照顾我了，安排给我的工作我都完成了，我只是想利用下班后的时间多学一点东西。”金发男人笑了：“Ricky，那今天先到此为止？公司就剩我们两人了，我请你吃饭？”男孩没有拒绝，金发男人的心头涌上一丝窃喜，他帮男孩收拾好东西，两人一起走出MIS所在的大楼。坐在副驾的男孩一直安静地看着窗外的街景，金发男人小心翼翼地用余光看向他，随即又匆匆收回目光，他决定打破沉寂：“Ricky，想好吃什么了么，去你之前最爱的那家披萨店怎么样？”男孩的身子不易察觉地颤动了一下，他转过身对金发男人说：“原来你还记得。现在我又累又饿，所以我要更大份的披萨，还要多加奶酪、番茄片和香草。”说完嘴角上扬沁出一个带着些许甜度的微笑。Andriy Shevchenko不由心中一动：“我自然是记得的。”在一个十字路口的红灯前，他踩下了刹车，试探着对男孩说：“Ricky，大后天也就是周五，给新客户的提案，我想带上你一起去。”男孩瞬间打起了精神，眼睛里写满了惊讶和期待：“这，真的可以么？”“你一直在参与这次策划，你要相信自己。说起来，我总能想起你和Andrea Poli在F大做提案陈述时的情景。”男孩的笑容里染上了一丝羞涩：“那只是模拟，和实际并不一样吧。”“我打算从这次提案起开始锻炼你，毕竟，Paolo和Pippo一直指望着我尽早把你带出来。”Andriy Shevchenko倚在方向盘上，语气里颇有些玩笑的意思。“我不会让你失望。”男孩却突然坐直，那副认真起来的眼神，直直戳向金发男人心里最柔软的一处。前方的车流终于有所松动，Andriy Shevchenko微笑着对男孩说了一句：“我相信你。”然后左打方向盘，将他的黑色奥迪汇入左转不息的车流中。

Caspar Leto轻轻掸去身上的浮尘，从Leite公馆后花园的侧门溜出，他凌乱的衣领和不洁的袖口，还带着夜露的清透凉意和公馆女仆Antonia Cazzola身上的脂粉香气。他与Antonia Cazzola保持这种关系已经一月有余，在他看来，Antonia Cazzola不仅是个极易陷入情网的傻姑娘，也是跟随Charlie Leite时间最长的几位贴身女侍之一，她容易取悦和满足，而且是Leite公馆一众仆人公认的见闻宝库。不管是在Charlie Leite后花园灌木丛后的草地、Antonia Cazzola与其他女仆共用的更衣室隔间，还是在Caspar Leto自己那张宽大又坚硬的板床上，他总能从Antonia Cazzola事后黏腻的呢喃中探得想要的讯息。比如，他知道了Charlie Leite是Lsquare合法继承人的身份的确存疑，Ricardo Leite与Charlie Leite之间可能存在的弑亲之仇，以及Charlie Leite无数或大或小的癖好，例如他每日要花上三十分钟精心修剪他挚爱的山羊胡、他在出席重要场合时总会在西服胸口的暗袋里放上一瓶治疗偏头痛的药片等等。这些看似琐碎无比的细枝末节，恰恰令他逐渐摸清了Charlie Leite的性子与好恶。是的，他仅上过几年学，不懂费马定理和悲剧艺术，但他在F城破败街巷的泥淖污浊中以及你来我往的拳头下长大，在屡次的伤口和流血中遍尝人情世故，也点滴积累下他对于生存的强烈渴望。这些经历迫使他在Charlie Leite面前处事稳妥得当，又免不了处处谨慎小心，这样的生活与之前有着天壤之别，干净整洁却劳神疲倦，不过也让Caspar Leto颇为受用，因为在他看来，这是他十九年人生中最接近出人头地的一刻，他哪里舍得放手，只想利用Charlie Leite的信任和弱点，以及自己小心翼翼中的游刃有余，为自己攫取更多——更多他从前压根不敢设想的美好事物，甚至在他梦里也不曾染指的曼妙人物。

这个周五有些特殊，这是Andriy Shevchenko第一次带上Ricardo Leite参加客户提案。将近一小时的车程，说长不长，说短不短，Ricardo Leite一直在调整胸前领结的角度，在Andriy Shevchenko的余光一瞥里，两排又长又密的睫毛在初夏的日光里显得生动迷人。男孩一路上没怎么说话，金发男人敏锐地觉察到他的紧绷，于是在停好车后轻轻捏了捏男孩的右手，男孩浅浅一笑以示回应。提案的过程比Andriy Shevchenko所预想的更加顺利，这是他和Ricardo Leite首次搭档，他们只在提案前做过一次整体梳理而并未费心演练，但在真实的提案场景下，他们却展现出难言的默契——Ricardo Leite敏捷的思维和灵活的应变以及恰到好处的激情，配以Andriy Shevchenko丰富的经验以及沉稳老练的节奏把控，他们就像两块缺齿吻合的拼图，在这场看似毫不费力的提案中，完美咬合。对于Ricardo Leite，在听闻最后一家参与提案的公司名字之前，他甚至已经认为MIS拿下这次提案至少有八成胜算。不过，当他听到最后一家广告设计公司Lcubic隶属于跨国集团Lsquare旗下之后，胸口忽地涌上一股凉意。离场后，他们被告知提案结果将于三日后宣布，身边的Andriy Shevchenko一如既往地露出信心十足的笑容，只是在Ricardo Leite看来，这次提案注定要经历波折。

Melted Angel今夜播放的indie pop曲调慵懒，令Ricardo Leite听得昏昏欲睡。加了冰块的柠檬苏打水还剩半杯，Ricardo Leite懒懒地趴在吧台，怔怔地望着这杯在Robin van Persie得知他不喝酒之后特意让Francesc Fabregas为他制作的软性饮料，听着MIS的三位联合创始人从M大的光辉岁月一直聊到MIS的未来发展，最后终于聊到了他可以介入的话题，也就是今日的提案。在Andriy Shevchenko一番夸奖后，Ricardo Leite的双颊有些微微泛红，不过他随即轻轻摇头，并非为了显示谦逊，而是要表达提案结束后心中积聚的疑云。他喝下一口柠檬苏打水，对身边的三人说：“恐怕我想浇一盆冷水。Sheva，Paolo，Pippo，谢谢你们的信任和称赞。只是，我的预感告诉我，这次也许会因为我的缘故我们无法......”Andriy Shevchenko放下酒杯：“Ricky，不论结果如何，我永远相信你。”“小家伙，你要放轻松点！我还指望着你帮我把Andrea Poli尽早拉入组织呢！”Filippo Inzaghi端起酒杯，朝他眨了眨右眼。Ricardo Leite听罢，一边笑着一边咽下刚到口边的话。对于三日后的情形，Ricardo Leite早有心理准备。果不其然，从Filippo Inzaghi的设计总监办公室里忽然传出一声惊呼：“什么？我没听错吧？Lcubic？”在公共休息间，Ricardo Leite给自己冲了一杯现磨咖啡，他双手捧着杯子，思绪变得与袅袅升起的热气一样渺远，清澈的眼睛被各种情绪染上深深浅浅的阴影。“Ricky，咖啡太烫了，一会儿再喝。你一定知道我是来问你什么问题的。”Filippo Inzaghi斜斜地倚靠在公共休息间的吧台上，眼神有些复杂。Ricardo Leite放下杯子，叹了口气：“其实提案结束，我就预想到这样的结果。这家横空出世的广告设计公司Lcubic背后的跨国集团Lsuqare原先属于我的父亲Bosco Leite，不过在我父母去世后则由我的叔叔Charlie Leite所有。是的，我和我的亲叔叔之间亘有一道巨大的裂痕，除了表面上的利益纠葛，还夹带了弑亲之仇。”当Ricardo Leite用平淡得不能更平淡的语气道出原委，Filippo Inzaghi差点打翻了手里的咖啡，Andriy Shevchenko睁大双眼努力消化这番话语的含义，就连三人之中最为沉稳的Paolo Maldini也显出讶异的神情。Ricardo Leite将困于心间的话语倾吐而出之后，他露出了一个比手中咖啡更显苦涩的笑容。

“这次提案算是被我们拿下了。”Charlie Leite转动着右手小指上的戒指，幽幽地说。Caspar Leto刚欲接话，没想到却迎上了Charlie Leite突如其来的怒意，他的老板忽然摘下戒指摔向地面：“Caspar，你怎么搞的？如果不是我费尽力气私下疏通，这次提案早就花落别家了。我亲自交待给你的事，你怕不是忘记了吧？”Caspar Leto赶紧低头，将平日里桀骜的眼神迅速收起，用一副无比恭顺的语气答复道：“对不起，Leite先生，这次是我疏忽了，请再给我一次机会！”Charlie Leite的怒气并未由此平息，他不断地用大拇指揉搓着食指关节，语气里夹着几分嘲弄：“最令我生气的是，我们最强有力的竞争对手MIS派出的提案团队，其中一位就是我的侄子Ricardo Leite，我和他这一生注定要站在对立的两面了。这件事想必你也不知道吧？不过就凭你，怎么会知道呢？你个没脑袋的小乡巴佬，请时刻牢记自己的身份，不要以为自己在地下赌场的惊艳表现博得我几分颜色就忘记自己几斤几两。不仅替我把事情做好，还要做得漂亮，这是我最基本的要求。”Caspar Leto甚至能够感受到Charlie Leite的唾沫星子溅落在他的脸上，他缩在袖口的手紧紧攥成两个拳头，一遍遍地告诉自己要忍耐再忍耐。窗外响起了雷声，Charlie Leite终于停了下来，他狠狠地抽了一口烟，摆了摆手示意Caspar Leto离开：“我想你应该清楚接下来该如何行事了，下去吧。”Caspar Leto不敢出声，朝他的老板行了一个礼，小心翼翼地和门而去。Caspar Leto走在Leite公馆这条漫长又空荡的走廊上，两侧的壁灯在电闪雷鸣下明明灭灭，在他身后拖出了一根细长的影子，他也许还不知道，走着走着，自己也渐渐融进了这道越拖越长的阴影中。

七月的F城绿得毫不含糊，穿城而过的河水静静流淌，月季接替蔷薇开了一波接一波，这是Ricardo Leite在F城停留的最后时光，一周内，他完成了答辩，出席了毕业典礼，在毕业派对上与同专业的校友吼了最后一首歌，与导师Rai Oliveira来来回回地相拥告别，因为后者执意要把他送到校门口。是日清晨，他将打包好的行李一件件地拖到Andriy Shevchenko黑色奥迪的后备箱中放好，因为后者执意驾车接他返回M城。太阳的角度渐渐拉高，他和Andriy Shevchenko的额头都渗出了汗滴，他抹了一把脸，抬头向自己居住了三年的公寓最后看了一眼。“Ricky！Ricky！”“Rino！你怎么来了？”Ricardo Leite解开安全带，从副驾一跃而出，奔向那个不远处刚从货车上下来的身影。他被Gennaro Gattuso生生地按在怀里，任凭他把自己的头发揉搓到凌乱无比。Gennaro Gattuso递给他一只扎着缎带的纸盒：“听说你要走了，想了一夜，还是决定一大早赶来送你一程。喏，这是我家庄园自酿的葡萄酒，已经在我父亲的酒窖里躺了快二十年，收下它吧，Ricky。”Ricardo Leite接过这支红酒，强忍住眼里的酸涩：“Rino，我会想你的。”“噢，我的Ricky，我会一直想你。除了你过去告诉我的那些，我不知道你在M城还经历过什么，我相信你能处理好所有事情，只是你在处理好这些事情之后，不要再背负更加沉重的东西了。”Gennaro Gattuso说到最后，倒也红了眼圈。Ricardo Leite握住Gennaro Gattuso布满老茧的手掌：“Rino，你得赶紧给农庄升级一下网络，我可不想所有写给你的信都被爱喝酒的送信大叔扔到水坑里。”后者仰面大笑，又朝他的后背重重拍了几下。在Andriy Shevchenko的鸣笛催促下，Ricardo Leite不舍地从Gennaro Gattuso身边抽开，坐回副驾。汽车启动，Gennaro Gattuso站在货车旁，挥手目送他远去。金发男人把车内的冷气调大，身旁的男孩似乎还沉浸在方才的离愁别绪中，他决定为这段漫长的车程打开话题：“听Pippo说，Andrea Poli带着作品去MIS面试了。”不出所料，男孩的眼神亮了起来：“他居然比我先到M城。我想，Pippo一定很欣赏他。”金发男人点头：“没错，Pippo说Andrea Poli的出现让他深感‘后继有人’。Ricky，前面送你葡萄酒的那个大胡子是谁？”“啊，你说的是Rino，他是我在F城最好的朋友。”“最好的？”金发男人没有意识到他的语气里不自觉地透出一股淡淡的醋意。男孩明显一愣，他看了金发男人几眼，最终开口说道：“我刚来F城的时候，生活比较艰难，Rino帮了我很多，并不是你想象的那样。”说完，他将脸侧向另一面，似乎不想继续话题。Andriy Shevchenko在心里叹了口气，他戴起墨镜以抵御强烈的直射光，打开车载音响，悠悠飘出的轻柔音乐催生出无限困意，在Ricardo Leite陷入睡眠前，他听到金发男人说的最后一句话是：“Ricky，终于，你又回到了M城。一切，都会好起来。”也不知道金发男人的这句话是说给已经入睡的男孩，还是说给自己。

 

**Chapter 4**  
对于MIS而言，上次提案的失利只是一个小插曲，在接下来暑气喧天的二个月中，Andriy Shevchenko带着他的小跟班Ricardo Leite相继拿下了若干个客户提案。更令Andriy Shevchenko惊喜的是，他发现他和Ricardo Leite的配合度、默契度与日俱增，与男孩共事久了，他逐渐发现以同事或者说以上司身份与男孩共处竟然收获到与之前截然不同的感觉。工作状态下的Ricardo Leite专注又勤奋，自加入MIS以来，经常在提案策划的关键阶段加班至深夜，而且他很聪明，学起东西来很快就能掌握，并且会通过自己的思考加以延伸拓展，此外他待人真诚，与其他同事相处融洽，就连一向见到Andriy Shevchenko就发射电波的Belinda Bruno也开始为男孩在公共休息区提前留好他最爱吃的甜点。想到这里，Andriy Shevchenko觉得，一切，似乎真的都会好起来。只是，他与男孩之间始终像是隔了一层飘忽不定的雾气，忽远忽近，若即若离。他本身也一直非常克制地把控着两人间的距离，他不希望男孩感受到一丁点的尴尬和不适。只是再这样下去，他们之间的关系只能永远被框在上司和下属的范畴了。对于这个惊恐的想法，他吸了口气，连连摇头，顺势一把合上了电脑。在男孩正式加入MIS后，Paolo Maldini便将他任命为自己的助理安排到自己身边，男孩也跟在自己身后拿下了一系列或大或小的提案。不过他现在才意识到，Paolo Maldini的安排实在颇具深意，绝不仅仅是为公司培养人才以及解放自己繁重的工作那样简单。他感到一阵头疼，决定今晚不再加班，并拉上男孩去Melted Angel坐上一会儿。只是他还不知道，此刻端坐在桌前的Paolo Maldini接到了一通客户电话，这通看似不起眼的电话在被挂断后，燃起了MIS三位联合创始人的警觉。

“我们的合作客户Amelia先生即将到访MIS，所以今天请大家推迟一小时下班。”在Paolo Maldini发出通知后，Filippo Inzaghi耸了耸肩，将下班后要换上的花色潮服重新塞回了衣柜，嘴里还嘀咕着：“Amelia先生真挑了个好时候。”Andriy Shevchenko接过MIS这位大名鼎鼎的设计总监的话说道：“既然Amelia先生选择这个时间点到访MIS，怕是真有非常要紧的事情。”Paolo Maldini刚要开口，穿得花枝招展的前台小姑娘Belinda Bruno已经敲开了办公室的大门：“Maldini先生、Inzaghi先生、Shevchenko先生，Amelia先生刚在会客室坐下。”Filippo Inzaghi即刻会意：“我们这就过去。辛苦你了，Belinda。”说完还不忘给小姑娘抛去一个如丝的媚眼。会客室内，Amelia先生捧着茶杯，轻轻吹着腾起的热气，说起话来慢条斯理：“突然到访，很是唐突。我想说的事情其实见不得光，但是我认为你们有知晓的权利。”他小心翼翼地抿了一口热茶，继续说道：“提案刚结束，便有人利诱我将这次项目交给Lcubic执行。不过，我没有答应。”他挑了挑眉毛：“然后他开始威胁我，我当着他的面拨通了Lsquare董事长兼CEO Charlie Leite的电话，告诉他只要是我做出的决定，断然不会变更。我还告诉他，如果不是看在他是我挚交好友兄弟的份上，我早就可以动动手指将Lcubic递送至I国广告协会的黑名单了。”他放下手中的茶杯：“我只想提醒你们三位，不管出于什么原因，你们被Lcubic如此针对，一定是你们让他们感受到了巨大的威胁。啊，对了，Shevchenko先生，听说上周与你共同出席提案的是一位很有才华的年轻人？”“没错，过会儿这位年轻人会亲自来给您添茶。”话音刚落，三声轻叩落于会客室大门，Ricardo Leite提着热气氤氲的茶壶应声而入，他从容地将茶壶轻轻落下，微笑着对来客说：“好久不见，Amelia叔叔。”“Ricardo？真的是你！我想，我大概了解Lcubic处处针对MIS的原因了。”“Amelia叔叔，听您的语气，我的亲叔叔应该不止一次从中使绊了。”“Ricardo，现在我觉得我没有把Charlie Leite连同Lcubic尽早拉进广告协会的黑名单，是个不太明智的决定。”“Amelia叔叔，谢谢您的重视。您只需坐观其变，无须卷入这场我与我亲叔叔的对峙。不过，在必要时，还需请您‘顺水推舟’。”看见Ricardo Leite自信又晶亮的眼神，Amelia先生大声笑了出来，对着另外三人说道：“时间差不多了，我该走了。希望合作愉快！”送走Amelia先生后，Filippo Inzaghi立马紧紧搂住Ricardo Leite的肩，对着他的耳朵说：“Ricky，平日在我眼里你就跟Andrea Poli一样是个小屁孩，不过在某些场合，你总能令我刮目相看。”Paolo Maldini拉下Filippo Inzaghi在男孩肩膀处纠缠的双手：“Ricky可不是你们部门的小年轻，任你搂搂抱抱。话说，我已经开始期待月底的品牌主酒会了，受邀名单中Lcubic也赫然在列。你说是么，Andriy？”金发男人笑了笑，从Filippo Inzaghi的魔爪中将男孩一把拽出，只扔下一句话：“我今天不加班。我要先带上Ricky去Melted Angel点好酒和小食，你俩给我赶紧的。”

Ricardo Leite退出舞池，静静地站在宴会厅一隅，调整着左右袖扣的位置。起先他听到了一阵脚步声，不过他没有立刻抬头，只是余光一瞥，便确认了那张他怎么也不能忘掉的面孔。“Ricardo，我亲爱的侄子，最近过得还好么？”Charlie Leite摆出那副惯用的恹恹语调向男孩发出“问候”。Ricardo Leite抬头一笑：“亲爱的Charlie叔叔，没想到我们又碰面了。毕竟谁也料想不到，区区一场品牌主酒会居然劳动了您的大驾。”Charlie Leite将杯中酒猛灌入口，语气忽然变得生硬而锐利：“我以为你会自觉地从这个世界上消失。没想到，你居然回到了M城。Ricardo Leite，用你一向聪明的小脑袋好好想想，你凭什么跟我斗？如果你再不知难而退，可别怪你叔叔我没有手下留情。”“Charlie叔叔，您这话就见笑了。您对我，何尝手下留情过呢？”Ricardo Leite用修长的手指整理着衣领，微妙的语气里透出一股漫不经心的架势。Charlie Leite不禁有些动怒，不过他迅速平定了情绪，抚摸着宴会前才精心修理过的山羊胡，从鼻孔里发出“哼”的一声：“就算事实如你所想，你又能怎样？你根本没有证据，你现在什么也没有，没人会相信你。我亲爱的Ricardo，请滚得越远越好，不要逼我动手。”Ricardo Leite嘴角的笑意和他的语调一样冷静无比：“亲爱的Charlie叔叔，您真是太不了解我了，因为我对于您的答复永远只有一个‘不’字。”果不其然，Charlie Leite太阳穴四周的青筋开始暴动，他不断摩擦着小指上的戒指，在他组织好语言准备还击前，Ricardo Leite瞥见了神色紧张、向他走来的Andriy Shevchenko，于是先他一步举起酒杯：“Charlie叔叔，别动怒，让我们先干了这杯。”酒会的摄影师迅速按下快门，Charlie Leite在快门声的轰击和射灯的扫射下略显慌乱，他的左手在空中无力地挥动着，恰恰好好地挡住了自己的脸孔，转过身，就像突然曝光于天日下的暗夜巫师，缩成一团的身躯疾疾地消失在光怪陆离的黑暗尽头，只扔下一声低低的、书写于羊皮纸上的怨咒。

Andriy Shevchenko的手指搭上他的肩膀，他的身体轻颤了一下，于是他回过头对着一脸关切的金发男人说：“就在刚才，我向我的亲叔叔宣战了。”“刚才那位将山羊胡修剪得很薄的中年男士？他周身散发出的气息太危险了，隔着老远我都能感受到他喷薄而出的怒意，我担心他伤害你。”Andriy Shevchenko一口气说完这些话，对面的男孩惊讶于金发男人眼中波动的水色，一直严肃紧绷的面色渐渐缓和松弛。Ricardo Leite刚接过Andriy Shevchenko递给他的可以缓解酒意的热茶，却忽然感受到周遭空气中飘来的一丝异样，一阵断断续续又充满节律的咔哒声灌入耳膜，听到这段音律的刹那，他甚至怀疑自己出现了幻听。他屏住呼吸，跟上这段咔哒声细细地数着拍子，大约十秒钟后，被他紧握于手心的茶水表面泛起一圈浅浅的波澜。他扶住额角，对一脸询问神色的金发男人说：“Sheva，我想我得去趟洗手间。”“Ricky，需要我陪你么？”“我一个人就行。还有，我的手包先交给你了。”他努力向金发男人挤出一个代表安慰的笑容，希望能借此抚平金发男人不展的眉头和忧虑的神色，尽管他心里清楚效果微乎其微。

那个人影先他一步闪进了男士洗手间。Ricardo Leite深吸了一口气，缓缓地停在洗手台前的大镜子前，灵敏地捕获到了传自左起第二个隔间的叩击声。不会错的，这样的节奏和韵律他再熟悉不过了，知道这段节奏背后特殊含义的人，除了那个人，别无其他。Ricardo Leite在洗手台上轻轻扣下相同的节奏以示回应，隔间里的叩击声瞬间消失，“咔哒”一声，门锁转动，一个熟悉的人影应声而出，在看到他的那个瞬间，Ricardo Leite不由自心底发出一阵惊呼。来人戴着鸭舌帽，胸前挂着一个颇具分量的相机，低低的帽檐几乎遮住了他上半部分脸的线条。他比印象中瘦了一些，还蓄起了胡子，比起自己的叔叔他更加适合这种轻微生长的山羊胡，Ricardo Leite暗自想着。两人一时间似乎都忘记了开口，洗手间内一阵沉静。Ricardo Leite寻思着，还是将嗓音压到最低，对来人做了一连串口型。对面的人盯着他的眼睛看了一会儿，轻轻点头，旋即擦身离去。在擦身而过的瞬间，Ricardo Leite紧紧接住了那张被捏成小方块的纸片。洗手间里只剩下他一人，他走进一个隔间，拆开纸片，一眼扫过，便将纸片撕碎冲入下水道。最后，他对着镜子整理了一番，方才离开，只是他的脑海中不断闪现着纸片上那行被书写得无比简洁的字迹：周日晚七点，V大街尽头右转，第四家咖啡馆。

Andriy Shevchenko最先感应到了Ricardo Leite的稍许异样。虽然男孩跟以往一样在工作上认真投入，但是这周每日下班前他都会反反复复地查看手表，如果他确实有约也说得过去，然而下班后他也并未去赴什么约会，反倒是径直回到了公寓。无须去问Andriy Shevchenko如何知晓这些细节，因为这个傲娇的男人永远都不会告诉别人，这周下班后他悄悄开车在Ricardo Leite身后远远地跟了他一路。终于到了周五，Ricardo Leite如获大赦一般再次准点下班，之前他还特意跟Andriy Shevchenko打过招呼，因为他有约，所以这个周五就不跟他们一起去Melted Angel了。在金发男人看似笑得如沐春风般地答应了男孩并目送他离去之后，他终于坐不住了，于是敲开了MIS首席设计总监Filippo Inzaghi的办公室大门，不过令他颇感的意外的是，今天大设计师不仅没有像往常那样梳洗打扮换衣，反倒是坐在办公桌前一直唉声叹气。“Pippo，本来想喊上你跟我一起......算了，看你一副不在状态的样子......”金发男人欲言又止的样子让Filippo Inzaghi颇感郁塞，不过他还是抬起头向着他的好伙伴说：“今晚我就不去了，没什么心情，你跟Paolo一起去吧。”Andriy Shevchenko耸耸肩：“Paolo要和Adriana一起为新房购置家具，你知道的，他们好事将近。”“太不巧了，Andriy，我很想陪你去，但是......”“不，Pippo，我想说的重点是，你难道没有觉得Ricky最近有些不太对劲么？”这句话立刻点燃了Filippo Inzaghi内心的八卦之火，他微眯的桃花眼瞬间亮了起来：“原来你也发现了哈，一直还觉得你挺迟钝的。这小家伙怕是有了让他牵挂于心的人了，这不，一下班就赶着去赴约。有问题，一定有问题。”看着金发男人逐渐黯淡的脸色，Filippo Inzaghi紧接着宽慰道：“Andriy，既然还在乎，就做些什么吧。比如，悄悄地跟在Ricky身后......”金发男人像是做了一个决定：“Pippo，你跟我走。”看着Filippo Inzaghi有些茫然的面孔，他又重复了一遍：“Pippo，你必须跟我去。”Filippo Inzaghi收回他即将做成的那个目瞪口呆的表情，哈哈干笑了几声，然后拿起外套搭在手上：“走吧，走吧！再不走，Ricky可就走远了。”看着金发男人一脸感激的样子，他忍不住在心里一遍又一遍地叹息着：“爱情真是让人脆弱敏感又坚定顽强。”

Ricaro Leite在咖啡馆门口与等候多时的男人碰了头，后者引着他上至二楼，在远离人群的僻静一隅，二人落座。Ricardo Leite把面前的柠檬水推到一边：“Christian，我以为再也见不到你了。”被唤作“Christian”的男人终于摘下墨镜，发出的声音有些沙哑：“Ricky，我终于和你搭上线了，你在M城差不多消失了三年。”Ricardo Leite叹了口气：“这些后面再说。Christian，你呢？”“你父母去世后，我被迫放弃了对LsquareI国分部的管控。践行宴上，我躲过了你叔叔的毒酒。三年来我一直隐姓埋名、易容换貌，以躲避Charlie Leite的追查和报复。Ricky，抱歉，当时我未能完成你父亲的嘱托。”“不，不，Christian，你没事就好。所以你现在的身份是......”“自由职业者，偶尔做个兼职摄影师赚些外快。”“我听到你在酒会上叩出的节奏了，和我们小时候坐在Grian叔叔大牧场的木篱笆上打出的拍子一模一样。”对面的男人露出一个笑容，再次拨动起相机的快门，酒会上耳熟的咔哒声再度响起。Ricardo Leite的眼睛有些轻微的湿润，他握住男人的手：“Christian，我相信我们离真相越来越近了。”“这件东西你得收下。”男人从口袋里掏出一个木质首饰盒，塞到男孩手里。“这是我最后一次见到你父亲时他给到我的，他说如发生不测请务必亲自交付与你。”男人顿了顿，接着说：“我想，这件东西，会帮助你进一步靠近真相。”Ricardo Leite将首饰盒收好，方才还一片明朗的眉目突然被染上了忧伤：“Christian，再过一段时日，就是四年前我得知父母离世的那天了。Charlie Leite特意前往地下图书馆接我，他一边微笑着捻着胡须，一边告诉我这个噩耗。四年了，我总是从血腥弥漫的梦魇中惊醒。真相和回击，本该来得更早一些。”男人抚过Ricardo Leite的脸颊，轻轻摇头：“Ricky，你不必自责。我们的付出，都是值得的。我自小父母双亡，Leite先生将我收留在他身边，我早已无所牵挂，只是Leite先生唯一给我的托付也就是你，我却没能做好。”“Christian，你已经做出那么大的牺牲了。”“不用这样说。Ricky，看到你现在如此能干，我很欣慰。如果非要说‘牺牲’，可能我也就真的只是‘牺牲’了一段我自以为的爱情吧。”许久未见的二人，柠檬水和咖啡都还未入口，眼圈就已经开始泛红。

当潜伏在隔断后的Andriy Shevchenko看到Ricardo Leite对面的男人将手摸上他的脸颊，心里一阵梗塞。看着身边端坐不安、十指开始刮擦桌面的金发男人，Filippo Inzaghi索性拉着他一起冲向Ricardo Leite他们落座的方向。Andriy Shevchenko感到所有血液直冲头顶，耳边还飘着Filippo Inzaghi极具煽动性的话语：“那是你的男孩，别的男人摸了你的男孩的脸，你还能坐得住么？”Filippo Inzaghi揪拉着Andriy Shevchenko向前，两人搭在手臂上的薄外套互相缠斗着，他拉着金发男人逼近了Ricardo Leite他们所在的角落，刚扯开嗓子喊出男孩的名字：“Ricky！”却未曾料到翻飞的衣角带倒了拐角处的玻璃花瓶，裹挟着新采的鲜花，一同坠地成泥。Ricardo Leite显然注意到了来自身后的动静，他站起身，在看清来人后把眼睛睁得老大：“Sheva，Pippo，你们怎么来了？”Andriy Shevchenko感到弥漫于周身的尴尬，他希望他有瞬间挪移的特异功能，他一会儿看看男孩的脸，一会儿又盯着那摊玻璃碎片，他想组织一段得体的话语以缓解这一场面的尴尬。Ricardo Leite对面的男人也应声回头，只是这一回头，Andriy Shevchenko发现，身边的Filippo Inzaghi倒是比他先僵住了。他从未见过这样的Filippo Inzaghi，他的神色令人陌生，平日里习惯了向各路美女发送电波的桃花眼里一片凌冽，像结了冰的湖水。Filippo Inzaghi扔下外套，几步向前，摇着头，用一副哭笑难辨的语气说：“是你......Christian Vieri......你化成灰我都认识你......”四周包裹着这四人的空气瞬间凝固，降至冰点。Ricardo Leite的脑袋里发出“嗒”的一声，他不由回想起Bocconi庄园的晚宴上Filippo Inzaghi的失魂落魄和那杯被打翻的红酒，以及就在刚才Christian Vieri亲口说出的牺牲爱情的论调和落寞枯寂的眼神，他恍然大悟。他决定打破这份尴尬和僵硬，他对离他最远的金发男人使了个眼色，待后者会意，Ricardo Leite走过去扶住Christian Vieri的肩膀，对着他又像是对着Filippo Inzaghi说：“Christian，如果不方便的话，我们下次再聊。多加小心。”Christian Vieri挤出一个笑容，没有说话，只是点了点头，在男孩经过他身边的时候，用无比喑哑的嗓音补上一句：“你也多加小心。下次老地方碰头。”Ricardo Leite轻轻扯了扯Andriy Shevchenko的衣袖，两人对视了一眼，默默退出了咖啡馆的二层。临走前，Ricardo Leite向服务生塞了几张现金，请他至少先等待一个半钟头再上楼收拾那一地的狼藉。

两侧的街景如电光般极速闪过，Andriy Shevchenko把车开得很快，Ricardo Leite充分感受到了在夏末秋初的夜晚自M城大街小巷穿行而过的凉风。几番犹豫之后，男孩决定开口：“Sheva，请开慢一点，这条路不是回家也不是去餐馆。”一个急刹车，金发男人把他的黑色奥迪停在路边，喘着气、侧过身对男孩说：“谢天谢地，Ricky，你终于说话了。”“Sheva，你在介意什么？”“好吧......我以为你交了新男友。”Ricardo Leite有些难以置信地摇摇头：“他就是Christian Vieri，令Pippo一直伤魂落魄、难以忘怀的男人。”看见金发男人更加困惑的眼神，Ricardo Leite只有细细解释：“Christian原本是我父亲钦定的LsquareI国分部的掌舵人，只是父母的离世太过突然，他刚落地I国就被Charlie叔叔追杀得隐姓埋名，这是四年来我们第一次见面。”男孩语气平淡地述说着曾经的伤痛，放佛经历这一切的是别人而非自己，只是金发男人亲眼看着一团团雾气笼上了他的眉宇。“Pippo在醉酒的时候喊过一个名字。我和Paolo都听过。”“Pippo还在Bocconi庄园的酒会上追逐过一个人的身影，打翻了一杯红酒。”“你怎么知道？”“我就在酒会上，而且我把我的手帕借给了Pippo。”“所以你和Pippo很早就认识了。”“算是吧。不过，早不过与你在M城的相识。”男孩轻轻吐出的这句话，貌似无意，却让金发男人的指尖微微一颤，他停下了在方向盘上轻敲拍子的手指，叹了口气：“Ricky，你说，他们能冰释前嫌么。”“谁知道呢？不过我认为，既然冥冥中被上苍安排得以再次相见，总强过各怀龃龉一生相错，不管这次相见之后他们将做出怎样的决定。”男孩的眼神随着那片薄云游走，直至它遮挡了月光。于是金发男人深深地望向男孩的眼眸：“那我们呢？”“什么？”男孩像是没有听清，从暗魅的夜色里挣扎着清醒。只是金发男人今夜的勇气已经耗尽，他笑着摇了摇头，低头看了一眼腕表：“没什么。”然后发动汽车，选了一条通向男孩最爱的意式餐厅的路，调头向那条灯火不歇、人影攒动的大路驶去。

Caspar Leto被Charlie Leite的命令弄得心焦气躁，他搓乱了自己已经留长的头发，一根接一根地吸着长烟，吐出的烟雾充斥着整个驾驶室。他第一次拿捏不准自己老板的意思，或者说他害怕这句命令背后的真实含义，他甚至开始说服自己去曲解这番本就含混不清的语义。他掐灭了最后一根烟头，Charlie Leite为他安排的两位供他差遣的打手也准时拉开车门于后排就坐。“不要动他的脸和要害，更不能取他性命，给他一丁点儿教训就行。”Caspar Leto听着自己用冰冷粗粝的嗓音下达了这段处处留情的指令，放在平日，他会觉得自己八成疯了，而且疯得让人不可思议。只是，一旦触及Ricardo Leite——他千方百计加以掩饰的软肋，他才是最不由自主的那个人。耳边响起归鸟的鸣啼，他最后望了一眼渐沉的的暮色，发动了汽车。

望着Ricardo Leite离开的身影，Andriy Shevchenko感到一阵莫名的心悸。只是他手上的事情还未处理完成，实在不好准点下班，可是这一阵接一阵并且没有来由的心跳加速、心慌气短的症状，只有在想到男孩时才愈演愈烈，自己到底是怎么了？想想平日里，他还可以求助情感大师Filippo Inzaghi，觅得若干具有可行性的建议。只是自从上次咖啡馆二层事件之后，Filippo Inzaghi就申请了home office且归期不定。想来想去，只有一个方法可以终止内心的不安。于是他加快速度处理掉堆积在手头的事务，抓起车钥匙和公文包冲向电梯间，重重地敲亮标有向下箭头的按钮。

Caspar Leto把车停得稍远一些，在后排二人下车前，他忍不住反复叮嘱不能伤害Ricardo Leite只需震慑他，直至二人数次点头他才打开了车门的暗锁。揣着一颗不宁的心，他双手扶住方向盘，视线直对前方，眼睛一眨不眨，直到这两个身套紧身背心、肌肉凸出又梆硬的壮汉将Ricardo Leite拦下逼至与大路垂直的巷口。先前Ricardo Leite就隐隐约约地觉察到了异样，随后冒出的两个壮汉也印证了他的猜想。这两个虎背熊腰的大汉将他拦至巷口，把拳头捏得咔嚓作响，一番摩拳擦掌之后，二人先后出拳。Ricardo Leite快速移动，找准时机，瞄准要害，给了第一人一个抱摔，然后直接迎上第二名壮汉，一招出其不意的颈脖绞将其勒倒在地，不过这一招式的施展让他有些分神，他并未留意第一人抬起的手臂和手掌里握住的尖锐物体。忽然间，他听到一声呼喊：“Ricky，小心！”一个金色头发的身影将他护倒在地，另一只手臂伸出，挡住了第一个壮汉划过空中的一道寒光。刀具与地面撞击，发出清脆的声响，Ricardo Leite看向身边的金发男人，右臂上新添的伤口正在流血。像是感受到了男孩紧张又关切的目光，金发男人故作轻松地笑了笑：“Ricky，我没事，用刀的这人我来对付，另一人就交给你了。”说完他用右臂蹭了一把脸，唇边沾染了新鲜的血迹，和他在夜色里闪动的金色头发，无一不充盈着诗意般的勇气，于是Ricardo Leite与Andriy Shevchenko两人背抵着背，再次摆开架势。几乎就在同时，驾驶室内的Caspar Leto被刀具落地的声响惊醒，他嗅到了血腥的气味，他不顾一切地奔跑，于是他亲眼目睹了这样的一幕：自己日思夜念的Ricardo Leite，与另一个金色头发的男人，颇为亲密地背对背，彼此掩护，相互配合，出招利落又默契十足。Caspar Leto的心里涌上一股酸涩的气恼，他差点无法喝止住两个行事拖沓且办事不力的手下，不得不掏出Charlie Leite的祖母绿宝石戒指并动用他的名号，才制止并带走了两个尚不甘心的手下。他永远不会忘记，在转身的瞬间，男孩投向他的眼神，是那样的冰冷。

Ricardo Leite收回视线，从驾驶室的座位旁翻出一条领带给Andriy Shevchenko的右臂包扎止血。在掐断同Ambrosini医生的通话后，男孩本想直接驾车将金发男人送回家，只是指尖在触及方向盘时忽然停下了，他转过身，捧着金发男人受伤的手臂，手指轻轻拂过被领带包好的伤口。Andriy Shevchenko放佛听见了一声饮泣，接着他看到了溅落于右臂的泪滴，男孩用脸贴上他的手臂，低声抽泣着，泪滴如珠，从紧闭的双眼和颤动的睫毛中不断滚落。Andriy Shevchenko看得无比心碎，他一把揽住男孩，温柔地对着他的右耳说：“Ricky，我没事，只是一道浅浅的伤口......你知道么，你一掉眼泪，我的心都碎了......”男孩抬起满是泪痕的脸颊，语调中居然带了些许凄楚：“我怎么可以再让身边的人流血受伤？先是我的父母，他们死于非命，四处蔓延的鲜血便成了光顾我梦境的常客。然后是Christian，被一路追杀不得已易容变音。现在又是你，Sheva，你的手臂在流血，就跟我在地下图书馆嗅到的气味一模一样。Sheva，我为什么要把你牵扯进这场邪恶又血腥的复仇中啊！”男孩带着哭腔说完这段话，最后连声音都变了。Andriy Shevchenko心疼不已，眼泪终究控制不住，溢出眼角。他把怀里的男孩搂得更紧一些，轻轻抚过男孩的后背，用轻柔的话语施以抚慰：“Ricky，不用害怕，你还有我......”今夜的月光满是写意般的朦胧，落在黑发男孩和金发男人泪迹未干的脸上，如雾如纱，缱绻游动。

Charlie Leite点燃一支长烟，叼于嘴角，他默默听完了Caspar Leto的汇报，后者试图透过烟雾看清他的真实表情，可惜并未成功。这份沉默在书房内足足酝酿了几十秒，最终被Charlie Leite的一声嗤笑打断：“呵，Caspar，你竟也被我的侄子迷住了。”直接被戳破心事的Caspar Leto感到双颊一阵灼热，不知怎地，开口而出的话也变得吞吐起来：“不，不......我没有......Leite先生，我没有。”Charlie Leite笑了，他没有急于反驳，只是伸出右手，一把拽住了Caspar Leto悬于胸前的圆形吊坠。他捕捉到了Caspar Leto此刻慌乱又躲闪的眼神，他更加得意了，用指甲推开吊坠一侧控制开合的按钮。Caspar Leto全身的血液在这一瞬变冷、凝固，他清楚地看见了Charlie Leite在看到吊坠里的照片后露出的高深笑意，他低垂着头，像等待宣判的囚徒。令他意外的是，Charlie Leite似乎并未动怒，至少在表面上他未并展现出一丁点怒意，他合上吊坠的盖子，将它弹回Caspar Leto的胸前，走向书房一侧的落地窗前背身而立。Caspar Leto小心翼翼地抬头，Charlie Leite的声音像是从阴暗湿冷的地下飘来：“很好，非常好......Caspar，你早该做出抉择了......你，可千万别让我失望......”时值夏末，Caspar Leto的身体却止不住地颤抖，像极了冷风中欲坠的枯叶，风卷即碎。

Ricardo Leite刚准备把粥煮上，就被一阵响了很久的铃声打断了思路。他在对靠于床头的Andriy Shevchenko做出一个略带歉意的表情后，按下了接听键，熟悉的中年男声从听筒中传来，他又惊又喜：“Rui，是你，Rui！”“抱歉，Ricky，我接了一个大案子，这几个月一直在美洲游荡。”“所以你一边为客户调查一边采集美洲的风土人情？”“这仅存于幻想，现实要灰头土脸得多。不过，这里有个好消息，我查到了Cesare Angelo在N城的地址。”“终于......谢谢你，Rui。”“那你一定不介意再等上二十四小时。我刚结束一场沙漠徒步，得先回汽车旅馆补个觉，具体的调查情况恐怕要等我睡醒后再传给你。”“好好享受你的补眠吧。”刚挂断电话的Ricardo Leite就迎上了Andriy Shevchenko困惑的神情，他先回到厨房将粥煮上，然后提着药箱走到床前。Andriy Shevchenko自觉地伸出右臂，任男孩解开绷带，动作轻缓地清理伤口和上药，最后换上新的绷带。“伤口愈合的速度比我想象的要快。”“也许是因为你主动申请来我家照顾我。”“这是应该的，Sheva，你因我而伤。”“Ricky，我没有考虑这么多，只是不想让你受到伤害。”“我知道的。”男孩抬起头，直视金发男人的眼睛：“因为，我和你想的一样。”男孩原本平静的眼之湖中忽然漾起的水色让Andriy Shevchenko一愣，他安慰似的握住男孩的手，想开启一个更为轻松的话题：“看来你的私家侦探给你带来了好消息。”“几年来悬在心上的一件事也许就要走到终章。Sheva，我想我近期可能得去一趟N城。”“Ricky......”“不过，我会先陪你把伤养好，不然你一个人......”金发男人嘴角一挑，胳膊顺势揽住男孩的肩头：“陪我把伤养好？Ricky，那你恐怕要先搬到我家住下了。”男孩被逗弄得脸上泛起了红晕，他笑着说：“Sheva，你的右臂可不适合做这么大的动作，如果你希望伤口快点愈合的话.......”厨房中渐渐逸出粥的香气，阳台的扶栏上停落了一只鸟，背对着落日的光辉，黑色的长喙梳理着深红色的羽毛。


End file.
